365 Days To Win Sonny Munroe
by XxSimplyAlicexX
Summary: They had an "it" between them. An unclassified "it", to be exact, but definitely an "it". And both of them knew it. Especially Chad.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys!**

**Yup, I'm starting another multi-chap. I know this means it's going to be hectic updating and I barely update as it already is with school and everything, but I'm going to try! A lot. I think the worst of school is over (or at least I've adjusted back… yep, it's taken me two whole months), so I hope to be on here more often. Maybe write another topic too (but don't worry, I'm Channy forever ;D).**

**Anyways, this **_**might be**_** my entry for MusicChannySkyscraper's **_**Exactly One Year**_** Challenge (it will if you guys find that it has potential!). I figured I'd start on it now as the idea was fresh in my head. Now, I present, the first chapter of **_**365 Days To Win Sonny Munroe**_**!**

_**~.~.~.~.~.~**_

It had been approximately two months, a week, and six days since Sonny Munroe had arrived to Condor Studios… not that he was counting or anything. Pfft… that was ridiculous. Completely ridiculous.

As he stared at his reflection, he spent what seemed like forever to sculpt his windswept blonde hair. He straightened his suit, fixed his pink and blue tie until in his opinion he had met perfection face-to-face. It had been a while since this was his usual agenda (two months, three weeks, and three days to be exact) and even if he considered himself to be the greatest actor of our generation, it had been obvious he was trying to impress someone. And for this sudden behavior to start right after the arrival of _So Random!_'s new cast member? What a coincidence.

The blonde, blue-eyed actor had been so set on his looks, it took him a minute to recognize a voice call out his name, but the second he did realize it, he knew exactly who it was. "Chad!"

"Sonny!" he said in the same tone she had used with him, only he was smirking. He had been expecting her visit all day. It was time for their daily argument. The topic being a "complete mystery" to Chad, but he was ready to argue. He'd probably never admit it, but this was his favorite part of the day. "What'd it do?"

The brunette walked in on the set and stared at him with skeptic eyes. "You know what you did."

Chad raised an eyebrow, "As a matter in fact, I have no idea about this nonsense which I'm guessing you want to tell me."

Sonny scoffed, "Please. Who else would put toilet paper all over the prop house?"

In response, Chad just chuckled, "Don't flatter yourself, Munroe. What makes you think that I have enough time to go all the way over to a place I despise to _not_ talk about myself? That's completely irrational."

She sighed at this remark. "You're being ridiculous. I know you did it."

"You know, maybe you're just so attracted to me that you imagined me running into your little Funny Hut and making a mess. Or you're lying, just so you can come over here and talk to me."

"Oh gosh, Chad… you really are that self-centered," she shook her head, while trying to contain herself from laughing at his thought. She knew that she had better things to do than come to the Falls every five minutes. But that didn't mean she actually did those better things as opposed to going to the Falls. This had been her second trip today, and the first time Chad had been absent, so the visit was brief and pointless.

It was about time for their daily fight anyways.

"Please, you enjoy coming here and you know it," Chad said promptly. "I mean, there's no any other reason why this is a regular thing now," he gestured at the two of them, arguing back and forth.

Sonny smiled, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're _expecting_ me to come every day. And you look forward to it."

"Look forward to a visit by a _Random_? Oh, Munroe, this just shows how much you don't know me."

"Rather be a Random than a drama snob," she pointed out.

"Diva."

"Jerkface."

"Weather forecast."

"Chad!"

"Sonny!"

"Cooper!"

"Munroe!"

"DYLAN!"

"…That's not fair!" Chad complained. "I don't know your middle name."

"HA!" Sonny smirked back. "I win. And because I've won, I'm going to leave because I have better things to do on MY show than hang round in awe of fake grass and plastic trees."

"Fine, then. Go off to your little pathetic excuse for a comedy show! Chuckle City's calling."

"Fine, then I will!" she stuck out her tongue (which was considered expected behavior for someone who belonged on _So Random!_).

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"GOOD!" Chad concluded, obviously satisfied with their little encounter today.

He stared as she walked away from him in an attempt to be dramatic, but failed when she almost tripped (luckily she caught herself). As she recollected herself, she gave Chad one more assuring scowl, making it clear that she didn't believe him one bit, and that this conversation wasn't over. It was supposed to be threatening, but he just grinned to himself at how cute it was. Stupid cute, but cute nonetheless. Soon she was out of sight, and only then was the time that her words sank in.

Of course, he had been over at the prop house. Of course, his cast wrapped everything up in toilet paper. Of course, he knew that she wouldn't completely ignore this. And of course, he was looking forward to her visit. It was a long list of "of course's" but it was all very true, and anyone could see it.

But though the details were fuzzy and the truth was pretty well-hidden, it was clear enough that their little daily arguments weren't going to cut it. Sonny and Chad were much more than that. They had an "it" between them. An unclassified "it", to be exact, but definitely an "it". And both of them knew it. Especially Chad.

And Chad knew that it was time to take action.

In his current spare time, he went directly into his dressing room to his laptop and Googled the simple words: _how to get a girl to like you_. He clicked on the first promising site he saw (wikiHow had never disappointed him in times of need), and looked at the long list, making quick opinions about it.

Intro: Every woman is different; if they were all the same, you wouldn't be interested in this one in particular, now would you? There are as many different ways to attract a woman as there are women, so let's go over some basic rules that will win over any woman worth getting.

**Have your own life.** _Um… what does this have to do with getting a girl? Next._

**Make an impression. **There's no one-size-fits-all solution here. What impresses one girl might make another roll her eyes. Your best bet is to be yourself. _Been there, done that._

**Be her friend.** _Not an option._

**Speak to her.** _Check, Captain Obvious._

**Be romantic.** _Around a Random. Uh-huh. Tell me more._

**Look good.** _Please, this is Chad Dylan Cooper we're talking about. I always look good._

The list dragged on and on and Chad groaned at all the impossibilities. Holding her hand? Making her laugh? Obviously, this was a long-term goal, a very long process, because to even get to the friend level would be a piece of work.

But what other choice did he have? Lie around and do nothing? That was certainly not an option.

Chad suddenly felt so stupid. Why hadn't he thought of this sooner? It was a pretty simple idea in the first place. And even the site said it itself, that every woman is different. This woman happened to be Sonny Munroe. So obviously to win her, he'd need a _personalized_ plan, not just something any idiot could Google in their spare time.

That's when everything snapped together: instead of doing the fifty thousand things WikiHow expected him to magically do on the spot without getting rejected or made fun of, he'd make his own simple, 12-step plan, a step for every month of the year. Brilliant, right? A twelve month plan to essentially capture the heart of Sonny Munroe was exactly what he needed, and being the greatest actor of our generation, he had enough intelligence to come up with one himself.

The goal was set: He'd give himself 365 days to win Sonny Munroe. And he was determined to succeed.

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

**So here's the introduction! What do you think? Tell me by reviewing below, because I really appreciate hearing your opinions. It makes me a better writer and really helps me out! Also, thanks for reading. Again, I really appreciate that you actually care to read stuff I put out these days, no matter how delayed it is!**

**I hope to update my stories very soon, so watch out! Thanks!**


	2. Month One: Impress Her

**Hey guys! So… um… hey… yeah. Sorry, I'm being awkward: it seems to always happen when I come back extremely late. Don't worry. I'll adjust. This is my first week-start that's ALMOST homework free, so my goal is to finish one chapter of something, quickly rush through homework, then write more. I probably won't finish in time for the competition, but oh well.**

**I'm technically supposed to be updating **_**That's So Chad**_** at the moment, but I had another idea, and due to the amount of time I have to finish this, I'm putting it aside for now. But I promise to update it soon so keep looking for it! And enjoy this chapter!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

One fact about Chad Dylan Cooper:

He is not a morning person.

And because of this insignificant little fact, this made just the first step on the list difficult: _Impress her_. And to think that was one of the simplest steps! Here he was, sitting on his bed, five in the morning, staring down at the wrinkled, crumpled up sheet of paper titled _My Twelve Month Plan _in misleadingly neat handwriting that he kept in the midst of other important things that he chucked under his bed for safe keeping.

Impressing people meant more time for primping. More time meant actually getting up in the morning. And getting up in the morning with only those two words for motivation… that's commitment right there. On top of that, if Sonny wasn't already impressed by the fact that he was Chad Dylan Cooper (great actor of our generation, if you ask him), then you'd agree she was a real piece of work.

He groaned as he got up from his bed and immediately went to the mini fridge on the side of the cramped apartment room and started snacking on some food to wake up. It was official. Tomorrow, he would go to his weekend mansion and catch up on sleep. But today, he would be on his best behavior, his best game, his best, his best, his best. His best was all that mattered this week, and look at how it's turned out: Nothing. Zip. He obviously hadn't been trying hard enough.

Well, exactly what could he do without being cliché? Go to the local fair and win a stuffed animal? Yeah, yeah, hitting the cardboard clown with a water balloon would be so impressive, huh? But no, this had to be _special_.

After chomping on some hard bread, he started his primping routine which included showering (which seemed to take up all the warm water in the building), sculpting his hair with as much hair gel as you can imagine and then some, and brushing his teeth until they were that sparkly white that people could only hope to achieve. He took a freshly pressed white shirt and pair of dark jeans that had obviously been to the cleaners, complete with his signature leather jacket he carried around like a four-year-old would with a teddy bear. One look at him and you could tell he was rich and successful, all that designer clothing and time for the windswept hair. He looked fresh: just your average Greek God in Hollywood.

He sat on the bed once again and checked the clock. 6:32. He would have to be visible, clean, and present on the set at 7:00, meaning he had some free time on his hands. He picked up next week's script for Mackenzie Falls and ran over some lines with himself, but his head wasn't fully in it. Mentally, he was thinking about his day, what he could possibly do to impress Sonny. Of course it had to be realistic, not something like saving a cast member from choking or donating money to charity. It was too… unreal. And this _had_ to be a real thing.

The actual day wouldn't start until ten o'clock sharp, which was the time when Sonny would come by the studio to pick their first argument. Maybe nine o'clock, if he planned to bug her while she was arriving at the studio. Whenever it would start, Chad was determined to make this day a special one, to put him right on track.

But by the look of things, it would just be another regular Friday. Another cold, rainy, dreary, sunshineless Friday. You'd think that California wouldn't be _this_ bad when it came to rain showers, but it had been seemingly raining non-stop since the day Chad made the list.

So on top of his failure of the month, it just had to rain, which gave the universal feeling of unhappiness. How convenient.

Maybe he would give up this plan altogether. He had definitely thought about it many times, but he hadn't come anywhere close to ripping up the paper and forgetting about it. He even had a copy that remained in his leather jacket (just in case).

With the script in hand, he slipped on his famous Italian shoes, walked into the bathroom one last time for a final look at himself in the mirror, and before he knew it, he was out of the building with not only a dry script, but a black umbrella in hand to protect him from such weather. In the field of overly expensive cars, he found the one he owned: a sleek, glossy black Mercedes, looking new and untouched, despite the many little raindrops on the surface.

The blonde actor slipped into his car and cruised out of the parking lot as he did every other regular morning. On an average day (and taking his regular route), he would just slide through these little insignificant Californian streets in mind of pedestrians, easing his way to the highway. Then, if he didn't pay attention to the speed limit as much as he did (which is very different from how much you're supposed to, may I add), he could've been to Condor Studios in ten, maybe fifteen, minutes.

But today was no average day. No, today he would take the scenic route: shorter, beautiful, and you could basically walk to the place even with the road there. Even people like Chad Dylan Cooper could enjoy it… despite going slower than his regular ninety miles per hour.

He flipped on the radio until he found his favorite station, playing an unrecognizable song at the moment, but from what he could hear against the rain, the beat was catchy, so he settled on it. After further listening, he guessed it was some _Maroon 5 _song. And after a few repetitions of the chorus, he even started singing along.

"That may be all… I… need, in darkness she is all… I… see, come and rest your bones… with… me, driving slow on Sunday morning. And I never wanna leave."

Seeing such scenery of the greenery of California, listening to such a happy song, and even if he wasn't a big fan of rain, Chad had to admit he felt very serene because of it all. Even more so than he would be in the _Mackenzie Falls_ meditation room, to be exact.

Suddenly, something came to view. Or someone, to be precise, in a familiar purple short-sleeve blouse and black, high-heel boots, a black leather handbag, and a wet script with the one and only _So Random!_ logo on it. And Chad knew exactly who it was.

Once he got close enough, he rolled down the window and smirked, "Hey Munroe, how's it going?"

The brunette stopped and glared at him, knowing exactly who it was by the tone of voice. It wasn't a mystery exactly. "Not in the mood, Chad."

"Just strolling along in the rain with a short-sleeve shirt? That's smart," Chad's remark was sarcastic.

"The weatherman said it was going to be warm today!"

"Yes, because the weatherman is SO reliable."

"Shut up."

She started walking again, if you could call it walking. She tried to at least, despite the fact she was freezing her butt off and her teeth were chattering uncontrollably. She probably hoped that Chad Dylan Cooper would just zoom off in this fancy little car of his and just mind his own business, but get real: if you didn't want Chad Dylan Cooper in your business, Chad Dylan Cooper HAD to be in your business. And let's not forget Chad's plan. "You wanna tell me what happened?"

"What?" Sonny asked, definitely surprised that Chad showed any interest in what she was doing.

"Well, you're not stupid, Munroe. Obviously, there must be some reason why you're out walking to the studio instead of driving, and why you don't have a coat."

She groaned, as if recalling a horrible memory, but she told it short and exact, because she knew he wouldn't tune in to her life story. "My crappy car broke down. My coat is at the washers. My mom couldn't give me a ride, because she's visiting a friend in another city and left early. So I'm walking to work."

"Do you need a ride?"

"I'm good."

She started walking again, but Chad wouldn't exactly give up. The rain started pouring harder, causing Chad to roll his window up slightly, but so he could still communicate to Sonny. Just from the car, Chad could tell that the script was almost unreadable, and the cold water and soaking through her clothes.

"You're going to get a cold," he pointed out, while slowly driving along with her, which caused her to stop once again. "The least I could do is drive you to the studio to make sure that you get there ALIVE."

"No thanks."

His voice turned hard. "Sonny, I know what's best for you. Get in the car, you're going to be sick."

"Chad, I'm perfectly fine."

"That's what they always say, Sonny. I bet half the deaths in the U.S. started and ended with 'I'm fine'. Who knows what can happen to you now?"

"You're making that up," she scoffed.

"It's like in a billion movies, it's legit."

"I still don't want to get in your car."

Chad sighed. "Let's count all the possible benefits this has for you. One, you won't get sick. Two, you'll get to the studio faster. Three, you won't be in the cold and pouring rain. Four, you won't look like complete crap when you get to the studio. Five, your script will be somewhat readable if not blurred by the rain. Need I go on?"

She sighed. "If I get in the car, will you stop bugging me about it?"

He paused for a minute, because he knew that he loved bugging Sonny about things, but if she would get in the pretty car like he asked him to… that would make him very happy… so… "Fine."

"Fine," she said.

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

By the last 'good,' Sonny was in the car, and deliberately at that. By her expression, it was evident that she didn't want to be in Chad Dylan Cooper's car, but it was foolish to refuse the offer. Whether she'd like to admit it or not, Sonny was freezing to death, having adjusted to the regular California weather. So she was thankful. Regardless, she seemed to go through the extra effort of getting the seat all wet.

He blinked a few times, noticing that she was shivering, and that her skin was ghostly white, which was something he wasn't used to seeing. He immediately took off his leather jacket. "Here," he said, handing it to her.

"Your jacket? Why?" she seemed puzzled, though it wasn't much of a mystery.

He almost laughed, but coughed to cover it up. "Well, Sherlock, it's obvious that you're cold. A jacket would be a good choice in wardrobe."

"I'm fine, Chad."

"Just put it on."

"No."

"You'll feel better, I promise."

The cold really had gotten to Sonny, and she couldn't deny that. So it didn't take that long to finally agree with Chad. But she wouldn't go down without a fight. She started putting on the jacket on top of her soaking wet clothes. "You're ridiculous," Sonny muttered under her breath, but it was enough for Chad to hear.

Chad snickered, finding the comment amusing rather than insulting. "How generous," he said, while turning up the heat in the car.

She continued on, in a louder tone, while squeezing excess water out from her hair. "Although the whole 'get in the car thing' kinda sounds like you're a rapist. If I didn't know you so well, I'd call the cops," she said in a matter-of-factly tone. "Because you don't rape people." Then she paused in mock-drama. "…As far as I know."

He chuckled. "'As far as you know.' What, you don't trust me?"

Sonny cracked a smile, showing a slight bit of her happy, sunny self. "I probably shouldn't."

"True," Chad agreed. "But you obviously do, or else you wouldn't be in this car."

"Well, you didn't give me much of a choice. But you still have a point. I guess I feel comfortable around you, safe even." Chad smiled at this comment. She smiled back, then blinked a few times, as if she couldn't believe that she and Chad just had a 'bonding' moment, as if they were friends. To fill in the awkward silence, she quickly added a genuine, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he smiled, which was a step up from his average smirk.

Sonny nodded and smiled back, the big toothy grin that Chad liked best. "I'm impressed."

With all the self control he had, he kept himself from erupting of happiness. Did this mean that he had truly completed his task for the month? By simply just performing this one favor? His eyes sparkled with excitement. Of course, according to Sonny, his eyes always sparkled. "So you are impressed? With what?" he asked, maybe a little too eagerly, but Sonny didn't hear any sign of anxiousness.

"Chad Dylan Cooper saying 'you're welcome'? And SMILING? Oh please, anyone would be impressed," she laughed.

So she was just joking. _So much for that,_ Chad thought.

"Haha, very funny, Munroe," he said sarcastically, but his voice was easy.

"Well… can you blame me?" Sonny laughed lightly.

He admitted sheepishly, "I guess you can't."

"I didn't mean it that way, Chad. I mean, like…" Sonny seemed to have stumbled and couldn't exactly explain herself. Shifting subjects to a happier note, she heard a tune that she recognized on the low radio. "Hey, I know this song. It's pretty good," she said while turning it up, which didn't bother Chad at all.

Chad wasn't really focusing on her. It was more his plan, and in what way he could impress her. He was running out of time, and if he could do anything to make the process faster, he would. At this point, you could say he was desperate. And now, it was only a matter of time before he failed.

BUT, there was still time. And that's all that mattered.

After a few moments of silence (other than the radio playing pop-love songs), Sonny finally brought up conversation again. "You didn't have to help me."

Chad answered this easily, maybe a little too quickly, but it was just light and casual. "Of course I did."

"But why?" She was now crossing her arms and staring at Chad questioningly, though his eyes were glued to the road. "You could've just left me, I would've been fine."

"Sonny, don't be silly. I'm human, I have a heart. And no, you wouldn't be fine, you'd get a cold. I wouldn't be surprised if you picked up one now. How long were you out there in the rain?"

She shrugged. "Ten minutes. Maybe fifteen."

"Mm," he said in confirmation. "You'll be sneezing by the end of the day."

"Well… what was I supposed to do?"

"Next time, give me a call," he offered generously. "You've got my number."

Not knowing what exactly to say to this, Sonny went with the most logical answer. "Thanks."

Chad chuckled as he said, "You're welcome."

By now, the scenery had all vanished, and they were now in the parking lot of Condor Studios. Chad parked in a reserved part of the lot, specifically for the Mackenzie Falls stars and their ridiculously ostentatious cars.

"Well, we're here," Chad said.

"Woohoo," Sonny said, unenthusiastically. Not that she didn't like work per say, but by Friday, the whole studio seemed to be full of half brain dead people. The weeks were long.

"At least the weekend's almost here."

"Yeah… ooh, before I forget," Sonny started to take off the jacket and hand it back to Chad, but he refused.

"You can keep it for the rest of the day. You still need a jacket."

They both got out of the car and closed the door behind them, walking together to the studio. But right before they got to the entrance, Sonny added something, "One last thing Chad." They stopped, right outside the building and unsheltered from the rain. "I really am impressed."

Chad didn't want to be fooled again. "How so?"

She smiled his favorite toothy grin. "Well, I have to admit that what you did was really sweet. Even for a regular person, NOT Chad Dylan Cooper."

Chad smiled again. "Thanks. Anything for my Sunshine."

"You mean that?"

"Sure."

Mission accomplished.

But the story didn't stop. You know those cutesy little love stories that end with the couple kissing in the pouring rain. Well. There they were, in the pouring rain, caught up in the friendliness and romance… the only thing that was left was the kiss. And that was it. Chad's 12 month plan shortened to a single month. But would she…? And would he…?

They both shyly moved towards each other, still unsure. But the road was set to what they were doing. Soon their lips were just inches apart. Moving closer and closer and…

"ACHOO!" Sonny let out a sneeze at the most inconvenient moment. And she immediately hated herself for it, but continued to be as light-hearted as possible.

"Hah, I told you, Munroe," Chad chuckled.

"Psh… drama king," she smiled.

"Random," Chad continued their little name-calling conversation, who was smiling himself.

"Dramapants."

"Diva."

"Chad Dylan Pooper."

"Weather forecast."

Sonny started to say another word, but Chad just interrupted and opened the door for her. "Let's continue this inside, shall we? I'm getting my hair wet."

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

**So, Chad has succeeded! Isn't that nice? Yup. Luckily Sonny hasn't seen the extra copy of the plan that Chad leaves in his coat pocket… hm? That may be a spoiler. MAY. Because really, I don't know what I'm going to do next, so it'll be a surprise for me too!**

**Sorry for posting so late. I didn't want this story to feel rushed, and I never get any spare time anymore. Sigh… I'll try to do better, guys.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and tell me what you think by reviewing and all that jazz! I really appreciate it. I just feel so loved when I open my inbox and I see that someone reviewed or favorite or alerted and all. It's just amazing. :3**

**Thanks again! See you guys soon!**


End file.
